In the Forests (Numbers)
by Eliyahu
Summary: If we could rewrite the Bible, what would it say? Seriously. We struggle to stay true to the original (refs: *Etz Hayim* by JPS & Artscroll's interlinear Chumash), while bringing it to our today & our tomorrow as much as possible. We wrestle with it to make it relevant, because that's who we are. And that's what it is: the word made flesh - never to die.
1. In the Forests (Num 1: 1-23 & Ch2)

On the sixth day of the second month, in the fifty-third year following the exodus from the old order, YHVH spoke to Mashiakh in the forests of Tennessee, in the University, saying:

"Take a census of the whole community that wrestles with Me by the specialties of its ancestral houses, listing the names, all adults, head by head. You and Eliyahu shall record them by their groups, from the age of twenty years up, all those of the community who are able to mount an argument. Associated with you shall be an individual from each tribe, each one the head of their ancestral house.

"These are the names of the individuals who shall assist you:

From Abu Bakr, Afifi al-Akiti.

From Ali, Akbar Ganji.

From Hilel, Noam Chomsky.

From Mahavira, Professor Narendra Bhandari.

From Laozi, Jos Slabbert.

From Genmei, Professor Takashi Inoguchi.

From Diagoras, Stephen Hawking.

From Ramananda, Ramjee Singh.

From Nanak, Gurmukh Singh.

From Asiyih, Mahvash Sabet.

From the followers of Simon:

from Justin, Jorge Mario Bergoglio.

from Cyril, Maria Alyokhina.

From Gautama, Thich Nhat Hanh.

Those are the elected of the assembly, the representatives of their ancestral tribes: they are the heads of the contingents of those who wrestle."

So Mashiakh and Eliyahu took those individuals, who were designated by name, and on the first day of the second month they convoked the whole community, who were registered by the specialties of their ancestral houses - the names of those aged twenty years and over being listed head by head. As YHVH had commanded Mashiakh, so Mashiakh recorded them in the forests of Tennessee.

They totaled as follows:

The descendants of Abu Bakr, Mokhamed's firstborn, the registration of the clans of their ancestral house, as listed by name, head by head, all aged twenty years and over, all who were able to mount argument - those enrolled from the tribe of Abu: 93,000.

Of the descendants of Ali, the registration of the clans of their ancestral house, their enrollment as listed by name, head by head, all aged twenty years and over, all who were able to mount an argument - those enrolled from the tribe of Ali: 118,600.

* * *

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh and Eliyahu, saying: "The wrestlers shall create communities each with a standard, under the banners of their ancestral house; they shall create communities around the University at a distance.

"Creating on the front, or east side: the standard of the division of Hilel, group by group. Leader of the Hilites: Moshe son of Maimon. His group, as enrolled: 149,200. Creating next to it: The house of Ramananda. Leader of the Ramanandites: Chand Bardai. His group, as enrolled: 108,800. The house of Nanak. Leader of the Nanikes: Arjan son of Ramdas. His group, as enrolled: 114,800. The total enrolled in the division of Hilel: 372,800, for all groups. These shall dance first.

"On the south: the standard of the division of Abu Bakr, group by group. Leader of the Abu Bakrites: Jalal al-Din al-Suyuti. His group, as enrolled: 93,000. Creating next to it: The house of Ali. Leader of Alyites: al-Shaykh al-Mufid. His group, as enrolled: 118,600. And the group of Genmei. Leader of the Genmeites: Kanyamato Iwarebiko. His group, as enrolled: 91,300. The total enrolled in the division of Abu Bakr: 302,900, for all groups. These shall dance second.

"Then, midway between the divisions, the University and the division of the Hirschites, shall move. As they create, so shall they dance, each in a position, by their standards.

"On the west: the standard of the division of Justin of Byzantine, group by group. Leader of the Justites: Iulia Helena. Her group, as enrolled: 81,000. Next to it: The house of Cyril of Alexandria. Leader of the Cyrites: Maximus of Constantinople. His group, as enrolled: 64,400. And the house of Gautama. Leader of the Gautamites: Ashoka Maurya. His group, as enrolled: 70,800. The total enrolled in the division of Justin: 216,200, for all groups. These shall dance third.

"On the north: the standard of the division of Mahavira, group by group. Leader of the Mahavirites: Yasovijaya. His group, as enrolled: 125,400. Next to it: The house of Diagoras. Leader of the Diagorites: Epicurus. His group, as enrolled: 83,000. Creating next to it: The house of Asiyih. Leader of the Asiyites: Abdul-Baha. His group, as enrolled: 96,480. And the house of Laozi. Leader of the Laozites: Ge Hong. His group, as enrolled: 106,800. The total enrolled in the division of Mahavira: 411,680. These shall dance last, by their standards.

"These are the enrollments of the wrestlers by ancestral houses. The total enrolled in the divisions, for all groups: 1,303,580." The Hirschites, however, were not recorded among the wrestlers, as YHVH had commanded Mashiakh.

The wrestlers did accordingly; just as YHVH had commanded Mashiakh, so they created by their standards, and so they danced, each with their specialty according to the ancestral houses.


	2. Take (Num 4:21 - 5:4 & 5:23 - 6:12)

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh: "Take a census of the Archimedians also, by their traditional house and by their specialties. Record them from the age of thirty years up to the age of fifty, all who are subject to service in the performance of tasks for the University. These are the duties of the Archimedian specialties as to labor and knowledge: they shall know the architectural divisions of the University, the buildings with its environmental systems, the ventilation that is within the roof of it, and the ducts within the walls of the auditorium; the acoustics of the enclosure, the divisions at the hallways surrounding the auditorium, the electrical system thereof, and the sound system, and all their service equipment and all their accessories; and they shall perform the audio/visual services. All the duties of the Archimedians, all their knowledge and all their service, shall be performed on orders from Eliyahu and his followers; you shall make them responsible for attending to all their knowledge. Those are the duties of the Archimedian specialties for the University; they shall attend to them under the direction of Irving Stowe the scientist.

"As for the Darwinites, you shall record them by the specialties of their traditional house; you shall record them from the age of thirty years up to the age of fifty, all who are subject to service in the performance of the duties for the University. These are their knowledge tasks in connection with their various duties for the University: the people, their relations, the posts, and the workers of the University; the posts of the establishment and their employees, contractors, and contracts - all these relations and their service: you shall list by name the workers and the services that they manage. Those are the duties of the Darwinite specialties, pertaining to their various duties in the University under the direction of Irving Stowe the scientist."

So Mashiakh, Eliyahu, and the representatives of the community recorded the Newtonians by the specialties of their ancestral house, from the age of thirty years up to the age of fifty, all who were subject to service for work relating to the Univerisity. Those recorded by their specialties came to 5500 total. That was the enrollment of the Newtonian specialties, all those who performed duties relating to the University, whom Mashiakh and Eliyahu recorded at the command of YHVH through Mashiakh.

The Archimedians who were recorded by the specialties of their ancestral house, from the age of thirty years up to the age of fifty, all who were subject to service for work relating to the University - those recorded by the specialties of their traditional house came to 5260. That was the enrollment of the Archimedian specialties, all those performing duties relating to the University whom Mashiakh and Eliyahu recorded at the command of YHVH.

The enrollment of the Darwinite specialties by the specialties of their traditional house from the age of thirty years up to the age of fifty, all who were subject to service for work relating to the University - those recorded by their specialties came to 6400. That was the enrollment of the Darwinite specialties which Mashiakh and Elyahu recorded at the command of YHVH through Mashiakh.

All the Hirsches whom Mashiakh, Eliyahu, and the representatives of those who wrestle recorded by the specialties of their traditional houses, from the age of thirty years up to the age of fifty, all who were subject to duties of service and knowledge relating to the Univeristy - those recorded came to 17,160. Each one was given responsibililty for their service and knowledge at the command of YHVH through Mashiakh, and each was recorded as YHVH had commanded Mashiakh.

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "Instruct all who wrestle to remove from camp anyone with an eruption or discharge and anyone defiled by a corpse. Remove female and male alike; put them outside the camp so that they do not defile the camp of those in whose midst I dwell."

The wrestlers did so, putting them outside the camp; as YHVH had spoken to Mashiakh, so the wrestlers did.

* * *

"'The counselor shall put these failures down in writing and erase it off into the common knowledge of bitterness. The counselor is to require the spouses to take in the common knowledge of bitterness that changes the mindset, so that the mindset-changing common knowledge may enter into the spouses to bring on bitterness. Then the counselor shall take from the spouses' possession the meal offering of jealousy, advertise the meal offering before YHVH, and present it at the conference center. The counselor shall take an excerpt at the meal offering - a token part of it and turn it into what is known at the conference. Last, the counselor shall require the spouses to take in the common knowledge.

"'Once the counselor has made them take in the common knowledge - if they have defiled themselves by breaking faith with each other, the mindset-changing common knowledge shall enter into them to bring on bitterness, so that their belly shall distend and their hips shall sag; and they shall become a failure among their people. But if they have not defiled themselves and are pure, they shall be unharmed and able to retain potential.

"'This is the ritual in cases of jealousy, when a spouse goes astray while married and defiles the home, or when a fit of jealousy comes over a spouse and one is wrought up over the other: the spouses shall be required to stand before YHVH and the counselor shall carry out all this ritual with them. The couple shall be clear of guilt; but the individuals alone shall suffer for their guilt.'"

(6) YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "Speak to the wrestlers and say to them: 'If anyone, man or woman, explicitly utters a monk's vow, to set themselves apart for YHVH, they shall abstain from wine and any other intoxicant; they shall not drink vinegar of wine or of any other intoxicant, neither shall they drink anything in which fruit has been steeped, nor drink juice fresh or reconstituted. Throughout their term as monks, they may not eat anything that has a high glycemic index, even vegetables or grain.

"'Throughout the term of the their vows as monks, no razor shall touch their heads; they shall remain consecrated until the completion of their term as monks of YHVH, the hair of their head being left to grow untrimmed. Throughout the term that they have set apart for YHVH, they shall not go in where there is a corpse. Even if their mother or father, or their brother or sister should die, they must not defile themselves for them, since hair set apart for One is upon their head: throughout their term as monks they are consecrated to YHVH.

"'If a person dies suddenly near them, defiling their consecrated hair, they shall shave their head on the day they become noninfectious; they shall shave it on the seventh day. On the eighth day they shall bring two exceptional thoughts or two common thoughts to the counselor, at the home page of the University. The counselor shall offer one as a purification offering and the other as censored information, and in exchange on their behalf for the guilt that they incurred through the corpse. That same day they shall reconsecrate their head and rededicate to YHVH their term as monks; and they shall bring new visible information in its first year as penalty news. The previous period shall be void, since their consecrated hair was defiled.'"


	3. When You Rise Up (Num Ch 8 & 10: 1-28)

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "Speak to Eliyahu and say to him, 'When you rise up to place the lights, let the seven LEDs give light at the top of the menorah.'" Eliyahu did so; he placed the LEDs at the top of the menorah, as YHVH had commanded Mashiakh. - Now this is how the menorah was made: it was one molded work of gold, hammered from base to petal. According to the pattern that YHVH had shown Mashiakh, so was the menorah made.

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "Take the Hirschites from among those that wrestle Me and purify them. This is what you shall do to them to purify them: sprinkle on them water of purification, and let them go over their whole self with a razor, and wash their backgrounds; thus they shall be purified. Let them take a large, fertile news item, and with it a meal offering including protein, choice carbohydrates, and oil mixed in, and you take a second piece of fertile news for a purification offering. You shall bring the Hirschites forward before the University. Assemble the whole involved community, and bring the Hirschites forward before YHVH. Let the community shake hands with the Hirschites, and let Eliyahu dedicate the Hirschites before YHVH as a campaign gift from those that struggle, that they may perform the service of YHVH. The Hirschites shall now address the main parts of the fertile information; one shall be offered to YHVH as a purification offering and the other as censored information, to make reconciliation for the Hirschites.

"You shall place the Hirschites in attendance upon Eliyahu and his followers, and designate them as the political arm of YHVH. Thus you shall set the Hirschites apart from those that wrestle Me, and the Hirschites shall be Mine. Thereafter the Hirschites shall be qualified for the service of the University, once you have purified them and designated them as the elected officials. For they are formally assigned to Me from among the ones that wrestle Me: I have taken them for Myself in place of all the oldest, of all the first-born of the community. For every first-born among the community that wrestles Me, human as well as animal, is Mine; I consecrated them to Myself at the time that I smote every first-born in the world. Now I take the Hirschites instead of every first-born of the community; and from among the community I formally assign the Hirschites to Eliyahu and his followers, to perform the service for the community in the University and to make repairs for the community, so that no disease may befall the community and overfill the hospitals."

Mashiakh, Eliyahu, and the whole community of wrestlers did with the Hirschites accordingly; just as YHVH had commanded Mashiakh in regard to the Hirschites, so the community did with them. The Hirschites purified themselves and cleaned their backgrounds; and Eliyahu designated them as public officials before YHVH, and Eliyahu made reconciliation for them to purify them. Thereafter the Hirschites were qualified to perform their service in the University, under Eliyahu and his followers. As YHVH had commanded Mashiakh in regard to the Hirschites, so they did to them.

YHVH spoke to Mashikh, saying: "This is the rule for the Hirschites. From thirty years of age up they shall participate in the work force in the service of the University; but at the age of fifty they shall retire from the work force and shall serve no more. They may assist their fellow Hirschites at the University by lobbying, but they shall perform no labor. Thus you shall deal with the Hirschites in regard to their duties."

* * *

(10) YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "Have two silver trumpets made; make them of hammered work. They shall serve you to summon the community and to set the divisions in motion. When both are blown in long blasts, the whole community shall assemble before you at the entrance of the University; and if only one is blown, the leaders, presidents of the wrestling contingents, shall assemble before you. But when you sound short blasts, the divisions created on the east shall move forward; and when you sound short blasts a second time, those created on the south shall move forward. Thus short blasts shall be blown for setting them in motion, while to convoke the congregation you shall blow long blasts, not short ones. The trumpets shall be blown by Eliyahu's followers, the scientists; they shall be for you an institution for all time throughout the ages.

"If you are ever at war in your future against an aggressor who attacks you, you shall sound short blasts on the trumpets, that you may be remembered before your One YHVH and be delivered from your enemies. And on your joyous occasions - your fixed festivals and new moon days - you shall sound the trumpets over your censored information and your uplifting gifts. They shall be a reminder of you before your One: I, YHVH, am your One."

In the second year, on the twentieth day of the second month, the dust settled away from the University of the Pact and the wrestlers set out on their journeys from the sin of New Mexico.

When the dance was to begin, at YHVH's command through Mashiakh, the first standard to set out, group by group, was the division of Hilel. Leading its groups was Moshe son of Maimon; in the lead of the house of Ramanda, Chand Bardai; and leading the house of Nanak, Arjan son of Ramdas.

Then the University would be taken apart; and the Archimedians and the Darwinites, who carried the University, would set out.

The next standard to set out, group by group, was the division of Abu Bakr. Leading its groups was Jalal al-Din al-Suyuti; in the lead of the house of Ali, al-Shaykh al-Mufid; and leading the house of Genmei, Kanyamato Iwarebiko.

Then the Newtonians, who carried the laboratory equipment, would set out; and by the time they arrived, the University would be set up again.

The next standard to set out, group by group, was the division of Justin. Leading its groups was Iulia Helena; in the lead of the house of Cyril, Maximus of Constantinople; and leading the house of Gautama, Ashoka Maurya.

Then, as the rear guard of all the divisions, the standard of the division of Mahavira would set out, group by group. Leading its groups was Yasovijaya; in the lead of the house of Diagoras, Epicurus; leading the house of Asiyih, Abdul-Baha; and in the lead of the house of Laozi, Ge Hong.

Such was the order of dance of the wrestlers, as they danced group by group.


	4. Send for Yourself(Num13: 1-20& 14: 5-35)

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying, "Send for yourself men to scout the World, which I am giving to the people who wrestle Me; send one person from each of their traditional tribes, each one a representative among them." So Mashiakh, by YHVH's command, sent them out from the wilderness of Mvskoke, all the scouts being leaders of the wrestlers. And these were their names:

From the tribe of Abu Bakr, Abdulaziz Ibn Saud.

From the tribe of Ali, Taher Saifuddin.

From the tribe of Hilel, Noam Chomsky.

From the tribe of Ramananda, Bhaktivedanta Swami.

From the tribe of Justin, Eugenio Pacelli.

From the tribe of Gautama, Momrajavong Noppavong.

From the tribe of Nanak, Giani Partap.

From the tribe of Asiyih, Shoghi Effendi.

From the tribe of Simon, namely, the tribe of Cyril, Gevorg Cheorekjian.

From the tribe of Mahavira, Acarya Tulsi.

From the tribe of Diagoras, Joseph Stalin.

From the tribe of Laozi, Chiang Kai-shek.

From the tribe of Nobuyo, Hirohito.

Those were the names of the people whom Mashiakh sent to scout the land; but Mashiakh changed the name of Eugenio Pacelli to Jorge.

When Mashiakh sent them to scout the land of the future, it said to them, "Go up there into the arid land and on into the hill country, and see what kind of country it is. Are the people who dwell in it strong or weak, few or many? Is the country in which they dwell good or bad? Are the towns they live in open of fortified? Is the soil rich or poor? Is it wooded or not? And take pains to bring back some of the fruit of the land." - Now it happened to be the season of the first ripe grapes.

Then Mashiakh and Eliyahu fell on their faces before all the assembled congregation of the wrestlers. And Jorge Bergoglio and Noam Chomsky, of those who had scouted the future, became distressed and exhorted the whole wrestling community: "The future that we traversed and scouted is an exceedingly good future. If YHVH is pleased with us, Hish will bring us into that future, a future that flows with milk and honey, and give it to us; only you must not rebel against YHVH. Have no fear then of the people we will encounter, for they are congenial: their protection is ours, because YHVH is with us both. Have no fear of them!"

As the whole community threatened to arrest them as terrorists, the Presence of YHVH was remembered to be in the University to all the wrestlers.

And YHVH said to Mashiakh: "How long will this people spurn Me, and how long will they have no faith in Me despite all the signs that I have performed in their midst? I will strike them with pestilence and disown them, and I will make of you a nation far more numerous than they!"

But Mashiakh said to YHVH, "When the World, from whose midst You brought up this people in Your might, hear the news, they will tell it to the inhabitants of that future. Now they have heard that You, O YHVH, are in the midst of this people; that You, O YHVH, appear in plain sight when Your dust rests over them and when You go before them in a formation of dust by day and in a formation of lights by night. If then You slay this people, the nations who have heard Your fame will say, 'It must be because YHVH was powerless to bring that people into the future Hish had promised them on oath that Hish slaughtered them in the forest.' Therefore, I pray, let my YHVH's forbearance be great, as You have declared, saying, 'YHVH! Slow to anger and abounding in kindness; forgiving iniquity and transgression; yet not remitting all punishment, but visiting the iniquity of parents upon children, upon the third and fourth generations.' Pardon, I pray, the iniquity of this people according to Your great kindness, as You have forgiven this people ever since before my creation."

And YHVH said, "I pardon, as you have asked. Nevertheless, as I live and as YHVH's Presence fills the universe, none who have seen My Presence and the signs that I have performed before your creation and in the forest, and who have tried Me these many times and have disobeyed Me, shall see the land that I promised on oath to their ancestors; none of those who spurn Me shall see it. But My servant Noam, because he was imbued with a different spirit and remained loyal to Me - him will I bring into the future that he entered, and his followers shall hold it as a possession. Now the Amalekites and the merchants occupy the valleys. Start out, then, tomorrow and dance into the forest by way of the Sea of Reeds."

YHVH spoke further to Mashiakh and Eliyahu, "How much longer shall that wicked community keep muttering against Me? Very well, I have heeded the incessant muttering of the wrestlers against Me. Say to them: 'As I live,' says YHVH, 'I will do to you just as you have urged Me. In this very forest shall your carcasses drop. Of all of you who were recorded in your various lists from the age of twenty years up, you who have muttered against Me, not one shall enter the future in which I swore to settle you - save Noam Chomsky and Jorge Bergoglio. Your followers who, you said, would be carried off - these will I allow to enter; they shall know the future that you have rejected. But your carcasses shall drop in this forest, while your followers roam the forest for forty years, suffering for your faithlessness, until the last of your carcasses is down in the wilderness. You shall bear your punishment for forty years, corresponding to the number of days - forty days - that you scouted the future: a year for each day. Thus you shall know what is means to thwart Me. I YHVH have spoken: Thus will I do to all that wicked band that has banded together against Me: in this very forest they shall die to the very last adult.'"


	5. Yigal (Num 16: 1-15 & 17: 1-7)

Now Yigal Amir, follower of Zvi Yehuda Kook, a Hirschite, betook himself, along with Hamid Gul and Khalid Islambouli, and Omar Abdel-Rahman – followers of Abu Bakr – to rise up against Mashiakh, together with two hundred and fifty of those who wrestle EXIS, representatives of the community, called to the assembly, people of repute. They combined against Mashiakh and Eliyahu and said to them, "You have gone too far! For all the community are mindful, all of them, and YHVH is in their midst. Why then do you raise yourselves above YHVH's congregation?"

When Mashiakh heard this, it fell on its side. Then it spoke to Yigal and all his company, saying, "Come morning, YHVH will make known who is Hets and who is mindful, and will grant that person access to Hetself; Hish will grant access to the one Hish has chosen. Do this: You, Yigal and all your band take websites, and tomorrow put enlightenment in them and lay infectious ideas on them before YHVH. Then the one whom YHVH chooses, that person shall be the mindful one. You have gone too far, followers of Hirsch!"

Mashiakh said further to Yigal, "Hear me, followers of Hirsch. Is it not enough for you that the One of all has set you apart from the community of wrestlers and given you access to Het, to perform the duties of YHVH's University and to minister to the community and serve them? Now that Hish has advanced you and all your fellow Hirschites with you, do you seek to be scientists also? Truly, it is against YHVH that you and all your company have banded together. For what is wrong with Eliyahu that you should rail against him?"

Mashiakh sent for Hamid Gul and Khalid Islambouli; but they said, "We will not come! Is it not enough that you brought us from a land flowing with milk and honey to have us die in the wilderness, that you would also lord it over us? Even if you had brought us to a land flowing with milk and honey, and given us possession of fields and orchards, should you also pull the wool over our eyes? We will not come!"

Mashiakh was much aggrieved and said to YHVH, "Pay no regard to their oblation. I have not taken the vehicle of any one of them, nor have I wronged any one of them."

(17) YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "Order Dorothy Stowe the scientist to remove the websites – for they have become revered – from among the charred remains; and scatter the coals abroad. Remove the websites of those who have erred at the cost of their lives, and let them be made into fixed images as art for the lecture hall – for once they have been used for news to YHVH, they have become revered – and let them serve as a warning to the people who wrestle Me."

Dorothy the scientist took the electronic websites which had been used for news by those who died in the enlightenment; and they were fixed into artwork for the lecture hall, as YHVH had ordered her through Mashiakh. It was to be a reminder to the wrestlers, so that no outsider – one not of Eliyahu's followers – should presume to offer infectious ideas before YHVH and suffer the fate of Yigal and his band.

Next day the whole community of wrestlers railed against Mashiakh and Eliyahu, saying, "You two have brought death upon YHVH's people!"

But as the community gathered against them, Mashiakh and Eliyahu turned toward the University; the dust had covered it and the realization of YHVH.


	6. Ritual Law (Num 19: 1-13 & 21:10 - 22:1)

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh and Eliyahu, saying: "This is the ritual law that YHVH has commanded:

"Instruct the people who wrestle Me to bring you a red quebracho without disease, in which there is no disorder and from which no chemical has been extracted. You shall give it to Kumi the scientist. It shall be taken out of a Forest Stewardship Council-certified forest and harvested in his presence. Kumi the scientist shall take some of its sap with his finger and store seven drops in the protected records of the University. The tree shall be burned in his sight - its leaves, wood, and sap shall be burned, its roots included - and the scientist shall take olive oil, hyssop, and crimson dye, and throw them into the fire consuming the tree. The scientist shall wash his garments and bathe his body in water; after that the scientist may reenter the community, but he shall be impure until evening. The individuals who preformed the burning shall also wash their garments in water, bathe their body in water, and be impure until evening. People who are pure shall gather up the charcoal of the tree and deposit it outside the community in a pure place, to be kept for water of lustration for the community that wrestles. It is for purification. They who gathers up the charcoal of the tree shall also wash their clothes and be impure until evening.

"This shall be a permanent law for the wrestlers and for the strangers who reside among you.

"All who touch the corpse of any human being shall be impure for seven days. They shall purify themselves with the water on the third day and on the seventh day, and then be pure; if they fail to purify themselves on the third and seventh days, they shall not be pure. Whoever touches a corpse, the body of a person who has died, and does not purify themselves, defiles YHVH's University; that person shall be cut off from the community. Since the water of lustration was not showered on them they remain impure; their impurity is still upon them."

The wrestlers danced on and created a community at Mattawa. They set out from Mattawa and created a community at the Oscura ruins, in the wilderness bordering on Galende to the west. From there they set out and created a community at the White Bluffs. From there they set out and created a community beyond the Rockies, that is, in the wilderness that extends from the continent of the Americas. For the Rockies is the boundary of Galende, between Galende and the other American tribes. Therefore the Book, _Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee_ speaks of "…they followed familiar hunting trails, keeping away from towns, but they could see that the Plains were changing, filling up with railroads and fences and buildings everywhere…"

And from there to the Springs, which is the well where YHVH said to Mashiakh, "Assemble the people that I may give them water."

Then all who wrestle YHVH sang this song:

Spring up, O well – sing to it –

The well which the representatives dug,

Which the elite of the people started

With clubs, with their own staffs.

And from desert to gift, and from gift to legacy, and from legacy to heights, and from heights to the valley that is in the country of Galende, at the peak of Wheeler, overlooking the wasteland.

The wrestlers now sent messengers to Davis sovereign of the Confederacy, saying, "Let me pass through your country. We will not turn off into fields or vineyards, and we will not drink water from wells. We will follow the sovereign's highway until we have crossed your territory."

But Davis would not let the wrestlers pass through his territory. Davis gathered all his people and went out against the wrestlers in the forests. He came to Etiwan and engaged the wrestlers in dabate. But the wrestlers proved their point, and became the caregivers of the land, from the Rockies to the Atlantic, as far as the Gulf of the Kansa, for the Gulf marked the boundary of the Kansa. The wrestlers cared for all those towns. And the wrestlers settled in all the towns of the Confederacy, in Alabama and all its dependencies.

Now Alabama was the tribe of Davis, sovereign of the Confederacy, who had struggled against a former sovereign of Galende and become caregiver over all the land as far as the Rockies. Therefore the singers would recite:

"Come to Alabama; firmly built

And well founded is Davis' tribe.

For fire went forth from Alabama,

Flame from Davis' tribe,

Consuming the Gulf of Galende,

The lords of the heights in the Rockies.

Woe to you, O Galende!

You are undone, O people of Slavery!

Your sons are rendered fugitive

And your daughters captive

By a Confederate sovereign Davis."

Yet we have cast them down utterly,

Alabama along with Powhatan;

We have wrought defeat at Tonkawa,

Which is hard by Karankawa.

So the wrestlers began caring for the land of the Confederates. Then Mashiakh sent to spy out Timucua, and they convinced its dependencies and began caring for the land of the Confederates who were there.

They danced on and went up to the road to Washington, and Senator McCarthy of Washington, with all his people, came out to Korea to engage them in debate. But YHVH said to Mashiakh, "Do not fear him, for I give him and his people and his land into your hand. You shall do to him as you did to Davis sovereign of the Confederates who dwelt in Alabama." They defeated him and his followers and all his people, until no remnant was left him; and they began to care for his country.

(22) The wrestlers then danced on and created a community in the Galende plains, across the Grande from Truth or Consequences.


	7. Chaim (Num 25:10 - 26:4 & 26:52 – 27:5)

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying, "Chaim Nissim, follower of Dorothy Stowe the scientist, has turned back My wrath from those who wrestle by displaying among them his passion for Me, so that I did not wipe out the wrestlers in My passion. Say, therefore, 'I grant him My pact of friendship. It shall be for him and his followers after him a pact of science for all time, because he took impassioned action for his HOME, thus making expiation for all those that wrestle.'"

The name of the wrestler who was killed, the one who was killed with the woman from Manhattan, was Mahmoud Akhmadinejad, representative of an Alyite ancestral house. The name of the New Yorker who was killed was Ann Coulter; she was the political leader of a traditional party in Manhattan.

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying, "Assail the contingent from New York and defeat them - for they assailed you by the trickery they practiced against you - because of the affair of Wall Street and because of the affair of their kinswoman Ann Coulter, who was killed at the time of the plague on account of Wall Street."

When the plague was over, YHVH said to Mashiakh and to Dorothy Stowe, "Take a census of the whole wrestling community from the age of twenty years up, by their traditional religions, all wrestlers able to mount an argument." So Mashiakh and Dorothy the scientist, in the plains of Galende, at the Rio Grande near Truth or Consequences, gave instructions about them, namely, those from twenty years up, as YHVH had commanded Mashiakh.

The followers of the wrestlers who came out of the entire world were:

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying, "Among these shall the land be apportioned as shares, according to the listed names: with larger groups increase the share, with smaller groups reduce the share. Each is to be assigned its share according to its enrollment. The land, moreover, is to be apportioned by lot; and the allotment shall be made according to the listings of their ancestral tribes. Each portion shall be assigned by lot, whether for larger or smaller groups."

This is the enrollment of the Hirschites by their specialties: Of Archimedes, the specialty of the Archimedians; of Newton, the specialty of the Newtonians; of Darwin, the specialty of the Darwinites. These are the specialties of Hirsch: the specialty of the Brooklynites, the specialty of the Parisians, the specialty of the Buenos Airesians, the specialty of the Moscovites, the specialty of the Yigalites. – Newton influenced Robert Oppenheimer. The name of Robert's cohort was Lise Meitner, who was born to a Hersch in Europe; she and Robert influenced Eliyahu, and Mashiakh and their cohort Emmy Noether. To Eliyahu were the followers Elizabeth and Ibn Saud, Dorothy and Irving Stowe. Elizabeth and Ibn died when they offered alien fire before YHVH. – Their enrollment of 46,000 comprised all from a month up. They were not part of the regular enrollment of the wrestlers, since no share was assigned to them among the wrestlers.

These are the persons enrolled by Mashiakh and Dorothy the scientist who registered the wrestlers on the Galende plains, at the Grande near Truth or Consequences. Among these there was not one of those enrolled by Mashiakh and Eliyahu the scientist when they recorded the wrestlers in the forests of Tennessee. For YHVH had said of them, "They shall die in the forests." Not one of them survived, except Noam Chomsky and Jorge Bergoglio.

(27) The followers of Sandra Dee, of Cyrilite family – follower of Gala follower of Xenia follower of Cyril follower of Simon – came forward. The names of the daughters are Olympia Snowe, Simona Halep, Ana Layevska, Svetlana Raznatovic, Natalie Jacobson. They stood before Mashiakh, Dorothy Stowe the scientist, the senators, and the representatives, at the entrance to the University, and they said, "Our predecessor died in the wilderness. She was not one of the faction, Yigal's faction, which banded together against YHVH, but died for her own sin; and she has left no followers but us. Let not our predecessor's name be lost to her specialty just because she had no one else! Give us a holding among our predecessor's society!"

Mashiakh brought their case before YHVH.


	8. Religions (Num 30: 2-17 & Ch 32)

Mashiakh spoke to the heads of all religions that wrestle, saying: "This is what YHVH has commanded:

"'If any adult makes a vow to YHVH or takes an oath imposing an obligation upon themselves, they shall not break their pledge; they must carry out all that has crossed their lips.

"'If an individual makes a vow to YHVH or assumes an obligation while living in their parent's or their child's household, and their parent or child learns of their vow or their self-imposed obligation and offers no objection, all the vows shall stand and every self-imposed obligation shall stand. But if the parent or child restrains the individual on the day the parent or child finds out, none of the vows or self-imposed obligations shall stand; and YHVH will forgive the individual, since their parent or child restrained them.

"'If the individual should marry while the vow or the commitment to which they bound themselves is still in force, and their spouse learns of it and offers no objection on the day it is found out, the vow shall stand and the self-imposed obligation shall stand. But if their spouse restrains them on the day that the spouse learns of it, the husband or wife thereby annuls the vow which was in force or the commitment to which the individual bound themselves; and YHVH will forgive them.

"'The vow of a single individual, however, whatever he or she has self-imposed, shall be binding.

"'So too, if, while in their spouse's household, an individual makes a vow or imposes an obligation upon themselves by oath, and their spouse learns of it, yet offers no objection – thus failing to restrain the individual – every vow shall stand and every self-imposed obligation shall stand. But if the spouse does annul the vow or obligation on the day they discover it, then nothing that has crossed the original individual's lips shall stand. The individual's spouse has annulled either the vow or the self-imposed obligation, and YHVH will forgive the individual. Every vow and every sworn obligation of self-denial may be upheld by one's spouse or annulled by one's spouse. If a spouse offers no objections on the day of discovery, that spouse has upheld all the vows or obligations that have been assumed: the spouse has upheld them by offering no objection on the day the vow or obligation is found out. But if the husband or wife annuls them after the day the spouse finds out, the marital partner shall bear the original individual's guilt.'"

Those are the laws that YHVH enjoined upon Mashiakh between an individual and their spouse, and between a parent and their child while in the other's household.

(32) The Abu Bakrites and the Genmeites cared for animals in very great numbers. Noting that the lands of Timucua and Ainu were a region suitable for animals, the Genmeites and the Abu Bakrites came to Mashiakh, Dorothy the scientist, and the representatives of the community, and said, "Ojibwa, Powhatan, Timucua, Mikmaq, Alabama, Tuscarora, Tutelo, Fox, and Chatot – the land that YHVH has taken on for the community of wrestlers is animal country, and your servants have animals. It would be a favor to us," they continued, "if this land were entrusted to your servants for safe keeping; do not move us across the Grande."

Mashiakh replied to the Genmeites and the Abu Bakrites, "Are your siblings to go to argue while you stay here? Why will you turn the minds of the wrestlers from crossing into the land that YHVH has entrusted them? That is what your predecessors did when I sent them from Mindful-wandering to survey the land. After going up to the Napa Valley and surveying the land, they turned the minds of the wrestlers from challenging the land that YHVH had entrusted them. Thereupon YHVH was incensed and Hish swore, 'None of the people from twenty years up who came out of the old order shall see the land that I promised on oath to Moshe, Yeshua, and Khamed, for they did not remain loyal to Me – none except Noam Chomsky the linguist and Jorge Bergoglio, for they remained loyal to YHVH.' YHVH was incensed at all who wrestle, and for forty years Hish made them wander in the forest, until the whole generation that had provoked YHVH's displeasure was gone. And now you, a breed of sinful people, have replaced your predecessors, to add still further to YHVH's wrath against all who wrestle. If you turn away from Het and Hish abandons them once more in the forests, you will bring calamity upon all this people."

Then they stepped up close and said, "We will build here galleries for our artwork and towns for our children. And we will hasten as avant-garde in the van of the wrestlers until we have established them in their home, while our children stay in the solid towns in contrast to the inhabitants of the land. We will not return to our homes until every one of the wrestlers is caring for their own portion. But we will not care for a portion with them in the territory of the future, for we have taken on our share now."

Mashiakh said to them, "If you do this, if you go to debate as avant-garde, at the instance of YHVH, and the most creative among you crosses the Grande, at the instance of YHVH, until Hish has proven Hets enemies before Het, and the land has been energized, at the instance of YHVH, and then you return – you shall be clear before YHVH and before all wrestlers; and this land shall be yours to care for under YHVH. But if you do not do so, you will have erred against YHVH; and know that your mistake will overtake you. Build towns for your children and galleries for your artwork, but do what you have promised."

The Genmeites and the Abu Bakrites answered Mashiakh, "Your servants will do as my lord commands. Our children, our spouses, our animals, and all our other artwork will stay behind in the towns of Ainu; while your servants, all those recruited for argument, cross over, at the instance of YHVH, to engage in debate – as my lord orders."

Then Mashiakh gave instructions concerning them to Dorothy the scientist, Jorge Bergoglio, and the group leaders of the house of wrestlers. Mashiakh said to them, "If all of the most creative among the Genmeites and the Abu Bakrites crosses the Grande with you to debate, at the instance of YHVH, and the land is energized before you, you shall give them the land of Ainu to steward. But if they do not cross over with you as avant-garde, they shall receive a portion to care for in the future world."

The Genmeites and the Abu Bakrites said in reply, "Whatever YHVH has spoken concerning your servants, that we will do. We ourselves will cross over as avant-garde, at the instance of YHVH, into the future world; and we shall continue to steward our perpetual portion on this side of the Grande."

So Mashiakh assigned to them – to the Genmeites, the Abu Bakrites, and half of Cyril of Alexandria – the sovereignty of Davis leader of the Confederates and the sovereignty of Senator McCarthy of Washington, the land with its various cities and the territories of the surrounding towns. The Genmeites rebuilt Powhatan, Ojibwa, Mohica, Seminole, Timucua, Beothuk, Naskapi, and Tehagmiut as solid towns or as enclosures for animals. The Abu Bakrites rebuilt Alabama, Tuscarora, Winnebago, Fox, Penobscot – some names being changed – and Mahican; they gave their own names to towns they rebuilt. The followers of Maria Alyokhina went to Ainu and negotiated with it, proving wrong the Confederacy who were there; so Mashiakh gave Ainu to Maria Alyokhina, and they thrived there. Tina Fey went and convinced their villages, which she renamed Tina's Hamlets. And George went and convinced Metropolis and its dependencies, renaming it Stephanopoulos after himself.


End file.
